


[Podfic of] pie goeth before the fall

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Horror, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, Statement Fic, but pretty lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by signalbeam.Author's summary: Written for a prompt "AU where the Magnus Archives is an advice column."Podfic length 08:03
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic of] pie goeth before the fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pie goeth before the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632808) by [signalbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam). 



> Hello Magnus Archives fandom! 
> 
> A couple days ago, I finished the end of season four. I listened to the whole thing over the course of two weeks and I'm completely hooked. 
> 
> Thank you to signalbeam for having blanket permission to record! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this attempt at Statement Fic, I tried to err on the side of caution with the SFX (I like the idea of having them be present but not distracting).

File size 5.7MB (mp3)

Run time 0:08:03

**You can download or stream this podfic via Google Drive at the link**[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sElzIv6GNY6LTqeVB3INt9EfT7eDT3ue/view?usp=drivesdk).

 **If Google Drive isn't working, the backup download/stream link at Dropbox is**[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0bv0726wfu7985j/pie%20goeth%20before%20the%20fall.mp3?dl=0).

For anyone who's interested, the SFX I used were:

  * [pedal1pros.wav](https://freesound.org/people/insinger/sounds/25473/)
  * [hi-strings.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Ombrios57/sounds/130617)
  * [everything should be recorded - broken tape recorder.wav](https://freesound.org/people/pronouncedlikea/sounds/436134/)
  * [16mm Film Reel](https://freesound.org/people/bone666138/sounds/198838/)
  * [Drone Loop](https://freesound.org/people/Fission9/sounds/463703/)
  * [Fan_Bathroom_Int.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Cell31_Sound_Productions/sounds/340169/)
  * [Fan_Low-Freq_Int.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Cell31_Sound_Productions/sounds/350687/)



**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed listening to this podfic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment letting me know what you liked about it. 
> 
> Please also give some love to the author's written work because it is some quality fic writing.


End file.
